1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio receiver, specially to a radio receiver which is capable of automatically identifying the region from which a specific frequency is being received, for example, the name of a city or the like only by receiving the frequency therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally many broadcasting stations for broadcasting specific category of music such as rock, jazz and so on have been provided in the United States, and if a radio receiver contains a memory means storing broadcasting category identification codes corresponding to respective frequencies in a specified area, such broadcasting stations are easily received only by specifying a category to be required.
However, although there is a conventional method for selecting a specified region such as a manual button and a display unit on which name of the selected region is displayed, such a manual setting operation for receiving frequency from a specified region in a vehicle traveling across the wide continent may be a troublesome work, and sometimes very dangerous. Further, a combined method of a vehicle navigation system for notifying the traveling position of the vehicle and the above conventional region selecting method can also be considered for specifying a region, but such a combined system can not be readily realized since it can result in a very expensive production.